The AniDrabbles
by Addy-chan
Summary: Challange 05: "Alternate Universe." Tobias wakes up from the worst dream ever. Who is to comfort him?
1. Challenge 01: Meetings

I have joined a newly created Animorph Drabble community on Livejournal. This will be where I keep the collection of drabbles to all of the challenges presented in the community. For those that don't know, drabbles are short stories around 100-500 words a piece. I hope you all come to enjoy them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Challenge 01: Meetings

Marco ran his fingers through his hair as he walked down the hallways of the school. Putting his hands in his pockets soon after, he approached the boy's restrooms. Before he could reach up to push it open, it flung open with sudden force.

A kid around his age flew from the bathroom and landed on the ground with a hard thud. Tobias was his name. Marco should've expected this. He heard the kid was always getting his ass whooped. Marco looked down at the kid and stepped over him. The last thing he wanted was to get on the bullies' bad side. He happened to like keeping his nice hair toilet water free.


	2. Challenge 02: Food

Second AniDrabble for the community on Livejournal. Now, before you go and review on just how short this is, and wish it to be longer, I will once again state that this is a DRABBLE collection. Drabbles are not meant to be long. With that in mind, enjoy the drabble.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Challenge 02: Food

What was he supposed to say? It tasted horrible. I burned his mouth. Maybe it would be best if he just didn't say anything. He should just smile and nod. Smiling and nodding usually did the trick most with girls, so he heard. Then again, Rachel was not most girls.

Maybe it was just the fact that he's been on a strict diet of rodents for the past two years that normal food didn't intrigue his tongue anymore. So, what was he to do then? He swallowed the food that he had chewed and looked up at her. Her face was eager and hopeful to what he had to say. Tobias smiled and nodded, prepared for the consequences.


	3. Challenge 03: Morphing

This drabble is a little longer than my previous two. Because the topic I chose for this challenge would have been difficult to right in a 100 word limit. For those of you who want my LJ I go by the alias "nekovixen"

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Challenge 03: Morphing

I had to try. Just once, just once I had to try it. If the others new I would certainly get scolded at. Jake would consider irresponsible. Cassie would think it's unethical and immoral. Tobias and Rachel would just think I was sick. Like Tobias had room to talk though, he's done it before.

Don't get me wrong, I felt sorry for the girl as she laid there in the hospital bed, dying. And, I sincerely hope that she's found peace in the next life. But, I just HAD to know! If I knew how they thought, what was in there head, they way they felt, then it would so much more easier for me to get a date.

I took a deep breath and stood in front of my mirror. _You're doing this just for emotional part, Marco_, I reminded myself. _Nothing more_. I concentrated on the DNA within me. My skin instantly lighten and my hair grew out. My face shifted and twisted until it wasn't my own an more. My body developed curves to them, and the essentials of my manhood vanished. I stared at myself for a moment. I was a girl. Then it hit me. The wave of emotions and raging hormones came like a truck as the girl's mind flooded into me. I wanted to laugh. Then suddenly I wanted to cry. Then I wanted to laugh again. Then I wanted to cry again. I wanted to cry because my hips were way too big, because my hair wasn't straight.

I fought for control over the female mind. My poor Marco mind was in fear and agony from the stress. I had to get out of this dangerous form! After the demorph I stood there breathing hard. I was never going to do that again. And, I was definitely going lighten up with the picking on Rachel.


	4. Challenge 04: Gifts

And thus the forth addition to my drabble collection. I enjoy doing these weekly. It keeps my writing abilities in tact.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Challenge 04: Gifts

When I arrived that Saturday afternoon, like I always do, there were already flowers there. There were always flowers there when I came to put mine. I knew it was Tobias. If he could, he would put flowers there everyday. Today he put roses. Last week he had put violets.

It was spring and the Easter Cactuses were in bloom. I thought it would be fitting for her. I set the pot plant next to the roses. He missed her, I understood. I missed her too. During the holidays it seemed even harder. I turned my back and began to walk back to my car. I searched the sky to see if he was around, but he wasn't.


	5. Challenge 05: Alternate Universe

So here I am with the Fifth Challenge, Alternate Universe. It was a big excuse for me to write some Rachel and Tobias fluff. 'Cause you know, I really just love them. XD

Challenge 05: AU

Tobias sat up quickly. His breath was hard and sweat beaded from his skin. He had a horrible nightmare.

"Tobias?" the soft voice asked. She sat up and rubbed his back. "Are you alright."

He grabbed her hand quickly. "I had a horrible dream," he said. "You went through so much pain and suffering. Then. .. and then.. . in the end you died."

She gripped his hand. "It was just a dream, love," she told him. "You don't have to worry, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Tobias sighed and snuggled against her. "I know, Rachel. I know."


End file.
